Dear LordI'm Seeing Double
by Soul4
Summary: Spike meets Spike....Don't worry if you don't get it. You soon will.


Title: Dear Lord.I'm Seeing Double! Author: Soul (Liz S Burns) Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Spike/Buffy You expect me to do something else? Summary: Season 2 Spike meets Season 6 Spike. Mwhahahahaha! Author's Notes: This was from a challenge I read somewhere. Sorry I don't remember where the challenge was from guys. If you want the NC-17 version, visit Spuffy Realm. (Soon to come. You can't expect me to do both at one time now.)  
  
Sitting at the Magick Shoppe, reading yet another musty book, she yawned slightly. This was boring. Willow may have been enjoying this, but she wasn't. She had a life to live. Slay. School. Spike..Spike? How'd Spike get in there? She smiled at the mere thought of him. He was being extra sexy of late. Their sexcapde last night had been a doozy. She stood up, sliding her coat on, saying to anyone who would listen, "I'm going slaying."  
  
Giles looked up from the book he was reading, and replied, "Buffy, are you sure? You've been slaying an awful lot lately. Can't you let Spike take care of it for you?"  
  
"Nope. Just something I have to do." She walked out the door, picking up her canvas bag, and whistling a jaunty tune. Something she had heard off the Telly. Telly. Just another thing she had gotten off Spike. She walked into the graveyard, looking about for some nasties. She saw about four, feeding off of a lone girl, with three others, apparently having already gotten their share. She smiled, saying, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
  
One looked up, who had been feeding of her left leg, blood dripping down the side. She thought of this one as Master-Wannabe. He looked like the Master. Bald, red was surrounding his lips. And he was probably stupid. It scared her only for a moment, but the Master was dead, and she didn't have to fear him anymore. She pulled out her crossbow, firing a bolt, and, it hit its target. The shocked vampire looked at her as it disintegrated, blowing into the wind. She loaded another bolt into the nock, and let it fly at a vampire who was still feeding. Greedy bastards. One of the taller ones who had been guarding the spot, ran at her, teeth bared. Idiots. Probably a fledgling. He ran into her, swinging a hook at her at the last moment. She grabbed his fist, and used his own momentum against him. He flew into a tree, bashing his nose in. As he went to turn, she shoved the stake into the little special place in his chest, and watched as he disintegrated. Four down, three to go. The last one who had been feeding, charged her, as the other two, went to the sides, and came in from there. She loaded another bolt, and let it fly. She didn't check to see if it hit its marked, but, turning to the other two, letting them use their own momentum to crash into the other. She heard a bone sickening crush, and watched as they pulled apart, one with his skull cracked, and it just looked grotesque with the bumps too. She let the stake fly into its chest, as another jumped her back. She cursed. She missed with the other, she went to load another bolt for the other, but found she was out of bolts. She cursed again, and, drove the other off her back by running, and letting a tree branch take care of him. Just one left. It smiled evilly, and turned to run. She wasn't going to let it get away. She ran after it, tackling it, ramming a stake into its chest. It dusted under her, and was gone. Just another night on the job.  
  
"Nice show of valour pet."  
  
Spike. She knew it was him but..  
  
"What's valour?"  
  
"Bravery pet."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He smiled at her, and helped her up off the ground. She gave him a grateful smile, before kissing him, and running off to his crypt. He chased after her, catching her canvas bag when she let it fly back. When they got inside, all was forgotten, as he took her down, kissing her all the time, he lead her to the bed, but she was controlling tonight. She pulled on him, and they missed the bed. He inwardly sighed. She was never much one for tradition. They slowly started to ravage each other, while, something else much deeper went on... 


End file.
